


Safe

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Spark Sex, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Optimus newly upgraded, Ratchet won't let him have any peace until he's examined the Prime and made sure he's uninjured. Optimus tolerates the medical checks with infinite patience, but Ratchet still won't let him out of his sight. Optimus is safe. Alive, and safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-Rebellion
> 
> I attempted smut in [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/47841540272/i-wrote-thing-thing-makes-me-smile-thing-is) but it would up as fluff that made me wanna cry ojihougiyfuty

"Ratchet, I am fine," the Prime insists gently as he walks next to Ratchet.

All the other Autobots had retreated to their own private corners of this makeshift base long ago- exhausted from the stress and battles over the past few days.

"I know that. I ran full diagnostics. You’re fine," the medics reply is harsher than he’d meant, and Optimus knows that the mech had been intensely worried. Still, even after admitting that the Prime is fine, Ratchet continues to walk close enough that their arms are constantly brushing one another. Well…Optimus’s hand was constantly brushing his upper arm….but Ratchet would take whatever he could get.

Optimus allows Ratchet to enter the quarters Agent Fowler had directed them to first, and he is glad for the privacy as he lowers what equates to a garage door.

Ratchet hooks his fingers into gaps in the Prime’s new, heavy armor and tries to pull Optimus down, but more ends up nearly hauling himself off the ground. Optimus quickly bends over for the medic, surprised at the sudden, heated kiss.

"Thought you were gone…" Ratchet murmurs when he pulls away, coming down off the tips of his toes. His hands roam over the bulky armor. He’d touched it when he was examining Optimus earlier, but he had been checking for damage then- now he just needs to touch.

"No," he says simply, one of his large hands coming up to cup the side of Ratchet’s helm, "Never gone."

Ratchet surges up and forward for another kiss, and Optimus wraps his arms around the red and white mech to carry him to the padding that was to serve as a temporary berth. He settles on his back with Ratchet atop him.

"I just- I thought-"

"I am here now," Optimus reassures him, running his hands over the medic’s frame. His digits are much too large to slip into all but the largest of gaps, but he still strokes each and every sensitive seam on the smaller mech’s frame.

Shivering, Ratchet slides down the Prime’s larger frame. Unfamiliar with the new shape, his own armor catches in one of Optimus’s seams. He quickly disentangles himself, but before he can apologize, Optimus opens his panel.

Optimus moves carefully to spread his thighs for Ratchet and hook one of his ankles behind the medic’s back to urge him forward. “Please, Ratchet, do not worry. I am fine, old friend,” he smiles.

That was it.

Ratchet’s hands are immediately on the Prime’s new, boxy hips as he retracts his own panel. He briefly considers teasing the large mech’s valve, but quickly decides against it. He’s much too impatient, and it hadn’t been very long since their last interface. Besides…. Optimus is rather….large now. No. This is no time to draw things out. Optimus is here. Safe.  _Alive_.

Optimus urges him forward once more, and Ratchet doesn’t hesitate again. He carefully thrusts into the Prime’s valve, marveling at how familiar it is while still seeming new. Optimus gasps quietly, engine rumbling beneath his heavy plating as the medic sets a steady pace.

Reaching up with one hand, Ratchet taps over the Prime’s spark. “Can I…?” he asks, and the plating splits open. Optimus- always trusting, willing to give,  _alive_. Ratchet’s digits carefully, reverently stroke over core components, making Optimus shiver and groan as he slowly touches deeper and deeper until his fingers graze the spark chamber.

With a shout, Optimus hugs Ratchet close to him as he overloads, and the feedback from the Prime’s powerful spark and his clenching valve pull the medic along.

When his optics cycle back online, Ratchet realizes he must’ve been offline for several moments at least. Optimus has closed their plating and has carefully rearranged them so that Ratchet’s back is to him. One of the Prime’s arms is draped over him and he’s curled protectively around the medic. Ratchet cranes his neck to find Optimus deep in a much-needed recharge.

Sighing, Ratchet twines his fingers with Optimus’s much larger ones.

_Alive. Safe._  He allows his optics to darken once more as his systems wind down.


End file.
